Lost Then Found
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Aku hilang bagai tertelan, tak dipedulikan, tapi kau datang menarikku dari gelapnya nasib hidup ini, akankah nasibku berubah atau kekelaman hidup ku akan berubah? Is there anyone? It's a lost then found… just bring me with you, please.. Seseorang, tolong temukan aku? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

**LOST THEN FOUND**

Inspired from Leona Lewis-Lost Then found

Pairing: Sasu Hina

Chara from © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo, ide pasaran, GAJE, aneh, saya sendiri gk tw apa ini? #plakk

Enjoyy! Tpi masih prolog dan akan dilanjut kalo ada yg review

**Aku hilang bagai tertelan, tak dipedulikan, tapi kau datang menarikku dari gelapnya nasib hidup ini, akankah nasibku berubah atau kekelaman hidup ku akan bertambah parah? Is there anyone? It's a lost then found… just bring me with you, please..**

**Seseorang, tolong temukan aku?**

"Hey, gadis bodoh lebih baik kau mati saja!"

"A-apa?"

_Kenapa semua memandangku begitu? Apa salahku, imouto? Nii-san? Kenapa kalian mengacuhkan ku?_

"Pergi! Dasar PEMBUNUH!" raung Hanabi. Neji terdiam memandang Hinata dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

_Aku terdiam. Apa maksudmu Hanabi? Bukankah kemarin kau masih memanggilku nee-san dan bercanda tawa bersama? Lalu apa maksud mu?_

"N-nii-san,,…"

"Pergilah, Hinata."

_Kenapa semua bersikap dingin apa salahku? Ibu, Ayah bawa aku pergi bersama kalian, tolong, aku tak tahan lagi._

"Kau kesepian juga? Ikut saja denganku. Kemarilah, siapa namamu?" ujar seorang lelaki berambut emo gelap seraya mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Hinata, H-hyuuga Hh-hinata" balasku tergagap sambil meraih tangannya.

"Baiklah Hinata, ini rumah barumu dan aku keluargamu" klaimnya.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu, Hime"

T.B.C

Maaf aneh y. Karya pertama saya. Haha kalo ad yg review bru d lanjut dah.

KEEP OR DELETE?

R

E

V

I

E

W

ETHER-CHAN


	2. Don't Blame Me

Ether-chan presents:

**LOST THEN FOUND**

Pinjem chara Abah Masashi #plaakk, No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Hyuuga Neji: 28 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hanabi : 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun**

**Uzumaki Konohamaru : 20 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Warning: Typo, Gajeness, aneh, kagak nyambung, OOC, segala warning berkumpul disini -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**Seseorang tolong temukan aku?**

**Mampukah kau menerima sisi gelap dan aib ini?**

**Enjoyy!**

Nama ku, Hyuuga Hinata seorang yatim piatu yang diangkat pamanku Hyuuga Hizashi menjadi anaknya beserta kakakku Neji nii dan adikku Hanabi karena kecelakaan alat transportasi udara yang ditumpangi oleh ayah dan ibuku. Hidupku selama ini baik-baik saja, kami semua disekolahkan sampai kuliah, Neji nii memperoleh beasiswa semasa kuliah dan lulus dengan predikat cum laude dan sekarang menjabat sebagai pengacara terhandal se-Konoha dan masih single, adikku Hyuuga Hanabi baru saja memasuki universitas favoritnya di Konoha International College dengan jurusan Bisnis dan sekarang sedang berstatus sebagai tunangan Uzumaki Konohamaru, dan aku sendiri baru menyelesaikan pendidikan kuliahku dengan jurusan Seni. Paman berulangkali menjodohkanku tapi selalu kutolak secara halus karena aku menyukai kakak dari tunangan adikku yang bernama Naruto-nii. Ya, kalau dilihat, semuanya baik-baik saja sampai terjadinya tradegi kemarin

Hari itu Hanabi sedang sakit, Hizashi ji-san sedang ke luar kota bersama Neji nii mengurus sengketa lahan dengan penduduk asing yang mengklaim tanah milik ji-san adalah tanah mereka, dan alibi yang seindah mawar berduri itu mulai tersusun menjadi awal adegan pilu yang menghancurkan ku dalam gelapnya rasa kesepian dan keputusasaan

"Hei Hinata-nee" panggil Konohamaru dari luar pagar saat melihat Hinata sedang menyirami hamparan bunga di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ah, Konoha-san, sebentar aku panggilkan Hanabi, kelihatannya dia sedang tidur setelah makan obat. Ayo, masuklah." ujar Hinata seraya membukakan pagar dan tersenyum mempersilahkan dia masuk

"Baiklah Hinata-nee" Konohamaru pun mengikuti Hinata masuk ke dalam seraya memperhatikan Hinata lekat-lekat

Entah sejak kapan, tapi yang pasti Konohamaru sebenarnya menaruh hati pada Hinata tapi karena ia ditunangkan dengan Hanabi maka Ia tak berani mengungkapkannya dan hanya mampu memendamnya dalam hati.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku buatkan teh dulu. Langsung saja ke kamar Hanabi" Hinata berkata sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

'Ukh, Hinata-nee tampak seksi dengan rok mini dan kaos rumah yang terlihat melekat pas pada tubuh sintalnya, seandainya aku bisa memilikinya.' Tanpa disadari Hinata, Konohamaru mengikuti Hinata sampai dapur, mulai mendekat pada Hinata dan mencekal tangan Hinata.

"Kyaa… Apa yang kau lakukan Konoha-san?" pekik Hinata dengan nada terkejut seraya memberontak melepas cekalan pada tangannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-nee, kau hanya perlu menurut dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Berteriak pun tak ada gunanya karena tak ada satu orang pun dirumah ini yang mendengarmu" Kata Konohamaru sambil mulai menggerayang tubuhi Hinata dan merasa diuntungkan karena mansion ini tidak dijaga oleh satpam ataupun maid.

"J-j-jangan… L-lepas… L-lepppaaasssskan akuuu!" ronta Hinata ketakutan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya dengan beringas sehingga 1 tangannya terlepas.

Namun, Konohamaru tidak peduli dan malah terus melancarkan aksinya meraba-raba tubuh Hinata. Dan saat itu juga, entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Hinata, ia meraih sebuah pisau dapur dan mengacungkannya ke depan wajah Konohamaru,

"L-lepaskan atau kutusuk kau" dengan gemetaran Hinata berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan pisau mengacung tinggi di tangannya .

"Kau kira aku takut Hinata-nee? Jangan kira aku takut pada gadis penakut sepertimu yang hanya berani mengancam ku. Jadi sebaiknya kau lebih tenang agar Hanabi tidak terbangun, Sayang" ujar Konohamaru dengan seduktif

"H-hentikan, jangan mendekat" Hinata mulai menangis ketakutan

'_Seseorang tolong aku'_ batinnya

"Nah, aku sudah tidak mau main- main lagi Hinata-nee cepat kemari dan kita selesaikan ini dengan menyenangkan" dengan tergesa, Konohamaru berjalan setengah berlari merangsek ke arah Hinata, dan …

JLLEEEBBBB…

"KYYYAAAAAA!"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH….!"

BRUAGHH….

Sebuah pisau teronggok mengenaskan tertancap pada sesosok tubuh yang terkapar di lantai, serta satu lagi gadis yang sedang ketakutan meringkuk di sudut dapur sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Hinata-nee? Huaaahhm, aku ngantuk sekali, tolong berikan aku air pu… KYYAAAAAA! Konoha-kun! A-apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Hinata-nee? Hiks… hiks Konoha-kun. Ayo, bangun, katakan ini bercanda?" Hanabi terisak sambil menggapai tubuh Konohamaru dan berusaha membangunkan jasadnya yang tertikam pisau yang amat dikenali Hanabi. pisau dapur di mansion Hyuuga

Hinata menggigil ketakutan, giginya bergemeretak, memeluk lututnya kuat-kuat seolah-olah mencari perlindungan lebih, ia menangis dalam diam sambil menggumam,

"A-a-aku membunuhnya,.. aku m-m-membunuhnya,.. A-aku tidak sengaja. D-dia m-melecehkkanku" isak Hinata

Sore yang kelam itu dilewati 2 gadis yang sama-sama terpuruk, satu karena telah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, satu lagi karena telah tanpa sengaja membunuh kekasih adiknya….

T.B.C.

Hahaha, gaje gak readers? Mohon di ripiuw ya? Ini karya p[ertama saya. Sasu-pyon ny chap depan y # di chidori -,-. Oh ya bagi penggemar konohamaru maaf y saya buat karkternya begitu hehehe ^.^ dan maaf bnyk typo. Maaf gk nyambung ma judul, hehehehe. Maaf prolognya aneh dan terlalu singkat karena saya ngetiknya buru-buru di warnet. Kira-kira saya baru bias upload fict ini 1 bln sekali karena saya masih harus sekolah. Hehe

**Noal Hoshino:**Iya smalam masi prolog. Makasih udah ripiuw ya. Hikss hikk reviewer pertama saya. Aku sampai lompat-lompat kesenengan baca comment mu

**Uchiha Hinahime**: Makasih ripiuw nya ini uda lanjut

**Dyaar Otaku**: Makasih sudah menilai fict ini.

: makasih ripiuw nya. Ini saya lanjut. #balas kedip #gampared

Oke akan saya kasih synopsis dan kalian boleh menebak-nebak kira-kira apa kelanjutan fic ini….. Let's cekidottttttt…

Next:

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Pergii kauu! Dasar PEMBUNNUHHH!"

"N-nii san?"

"Pergilah Hinata"

"Kau akan kami asingkan sementara waktu sampai Hanabi mulai merasa tenang"

'_Apa salahku? Bagaimana kalau kau yang ada di keadaan itu Hanabi? Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Serapuh inikah hubungan kita?'_

"Hidupku tak berharga lagi"

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membahagiakan mu, Hime."

"Aku adalah keluarga barumu"

**Oke, don't be a silent reader guys, please,**

**R**

**I**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_By: Ether-Chan_

_**NB: please don't flame me**_


	3. I'm Lost Again

**Ether-chan presents:**

**LOST THEN FOUND**

**Pinjem chara Abah Masashi #plaakk, **

**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**

**©Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Pairing: Sasu Hina forever**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Hyuuga Neji: 28 tahun, Hyuuga Hinata : 24 tahun, Hyuuga Hanabi : 19 tahun, Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun, Uzumaki Naruto : 26 tahun, **

**Warning: Typo nyempil, OOC, SasuHina, AU**

**Seseorang, tolong temukan aku?**

**Mampukah kau menerima sisi gelap dan aib ini?**

**Enjoyy!**

**Chap 2. I'm Lost Again…**

Hanabi menatap kosong pada mayat Konohamaru yang tergeletak mengenaskan itu, ia masih terisak pelan, sedangkan Hinata sesenggukan di pojok dapur, memeluk lututnya yang gemetaran.

"H-hanabi dengarkan a-aku…" lirih Hinata dengan suara parau, berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Hanabi, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah pandangan yang menyiratkan kebencian yang amat mendalam.

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KU DENGAR DARI MU!** Kau bukan kakakku!** K-kau akan kubuat merasakan hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Konoha-kun." raung Hanabi dengan penuh amarah sambil meraih pisau, menariknya dari tubuh Konohamaru tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun dan menenteng pisau berlumuran darah itu dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu berjalan ke pojokan dapur tempat Hinata meringkuk. Sedangkan Hinata menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan takut pada saat yang bersamaan. Hanabi menarik kerah kaus yang dipakai Hinata memaksanya berdiri, Hinata merasa sesak karena kerah yang ditarik itu mencekik lehernya dan menghambat pernafasannya, ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Hh—Hh… H-hanabbi… h-hennthiikannhh.. Hukkhh…" dengan susah payah Hinata berbicara tersendat-sendat dengan air mata bercucuran. Sedangkan Hanabi menulikan telinganya mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi menutup fakta bahwa orang yang akan dibunuhnya adalah kakak kandungnya, Hinata menutup matanya pasrah akan apa yang terjadi nanti…..

"Hentikan itu Hanabi." Suara tegas itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Hanabi, spontan ia menjatuhkan pisau itu dan menatap nyalang pada orang yang menghalangi niatnya itu tapi setelah ia berbalik ia jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hinata pun ikut terjatuh dan menatap orang itu, yah orang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, dan pamannya Hizashi yang barusan berbicara. Hinata hanya menangis dalam diam dan menatap nanar pada Neji sedangkan Neji mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hizashi menatap datar pemandangan yang ada di depannya sambil berpikir.

/SKIP TIME/

Hinata memandang datar pada sesosok manusia yang tengah mengintrogasinya dari tadi, ia terus diam melarang mulutnya untuk mengatakan apapun juga. Detektif yang tengah mengintrogasinya menahan nafas kesal karena ia tidak ditanggapi, ia menggebrak meja lalu membentak Hinata, yang dibentak tetap bungkam menatap hampa, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Karena kesal detektif itu keluar dari ruangan introgasi dan membanting pintu itu sampai berdebam keras.

"Ck, sial, dia tidak mau berbicara sepatah katapun. Mendokusai," Yah kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa manusia yang berbicara seperti ini, ya, dia adalah detektif Nara Shikamaru yang jenius, pada usia 20 tahun sudah di beri gelar menjadi detektif terhebat se-Jepang, tapi kali ini emosi nya meledak karena gadis yang sedang di periksanya tetap bungkam.

"Dia pasti mengalami tekanan. Jangan terlalu memaksanya, detektif. Pekerjaan mu sudah selesai," ujar seorang wanita dengan rambut kuncir empat yang bernama Sabaku no Temari, ia adalah seorang psikolog yang disewa Hizashi untuk mengawasi keadaan Hinata.

"Cih, mendokusai," umpat Shikamaru, ia mendecih kesal lalu pergi. Temari masuk ke ruangan dimana Hinata berada, "Hinata-san, mulai besok kau tidak akan di interogasi lagi. Hizashi-sama sudah menyelesaikan perkara hukum-mu, ayo kita pulang," jelas Temari pada Hinata, walaupun akhirnya ia tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Hinata, Temari mengenggam tangan Hinata, lalu berkata sekali lagi, "Ayo pulang, HInata-san," Hinata berdiri, wajahnya pucat tampak sangat depresi, tubuhnya amat lemas dan rapuh, ia berjalan terseok-seok sampai mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke kediaman Hyuuga. Belum selesai rasa depresi yang dirasakan Hinata, saat sampai di rumah wajahnya langsung disambut seorang pria blondie dengan sebuah tamparan keras yang telak,

**Brughh**,

Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai matanya menatap kosong orang yang menamparnya dari sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar, Temari memekik, "Apa-apaan ini, Tuan?" Temari mendekap Hinata yang masih menatap kosong pria itu, orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, kakak lelaki Konohamaru, sekaligus orang yang dicintai Hinata. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali mengalir deras di kedua pipinya,

"Hei, **gadis** **bodoh,** lebih baik kau **mati** saja!" maki Naruto dengan suara parau, "Dasar **pembunuh**," tambahnya dengan nada benci ia membalikkan badan dan pergi, di saat itu pula hati Hinata rasanya remuk seketika, tangisnya kembali pecah membuat Temari sedikit kesulitan menenangkan Hinata. Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Temari terpaksa membius Hinata dengan anestesi khusus, untuk mengantisispasi Hinata berontak dan depresinya makin parah. Ia memanggil beberapa suster pendamping untuk membawa Hinata ke kamar.

**SKIP TIME**

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, ia sedikit pusing, pandangannya tampak kabur, ia bangkit sambil menatap sekitar dengan matanya yang hampa, tampak di dekat pintu Temari dan Neji sedang membicarakan hal yang penting,

"Ah, Hinata-san kelihatannya sudah sadar. Kalau mau bicara padanya, usahakan dia tetap tenang. Apa kau mengerti Neji-san?" Tanya Temari yang di jawab anggukan pelan dari Neji. Usai pamit Temari pun pergi dari ruangan bernuansa violet itu, meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji berdua. Neji berjalan kearah Hinata yang menatap kosong, tak ada lagi pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata amethyst itu, ia duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata.

"Hinata, kuharap kau tidak akan kecewa mendengar ini, kau harus tabah." Ujar Neji dengan sendu, Hinata hanya menatap hampa, apalagi yang harus ia hadapi, membunuh pacar adiknya, dihina oleh orang yang dicintainya, ditatap dengan pandangan jijik, sekarang apalagi?

"Aku dan ji-san sudah menyetujui hal ini. Dan kami pikir ini adalah yang terbaik. Kau akan kami asingkan sementara waktu sampai Hanabi mulai merasa tenang. Kau boleh pergi besok, carilah tempat yang aman dan kami akan menghubungi mu pada waktu yang tepat. Ini uang untuk membiayai kehidupanmu, kalau kurang kau boleh menghubungiku Hinata." rasanya Hinata kembali tertampar oleh tangan maya, sangat sakit rasanya, ia tersenyum miris, matanya kembali menitikkan tetesan air mata, apapun yang dikatakannya tak akan berarti banyak. Semua karena kasus itu, yang membuatnya ditinggalkan oleh semua orang. Neji yang tak tahan melihat keadaan Hinata segera beringsut keluar, saat akan keluar ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Te-terserah pada kalian. A-aku… tidak peduli lagi." Ucap Hinata dengan kesedihan luar biasa dan Neji memilih untuk pergi secepatnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Di sinilah Hinata sekarang, di jembatan penyeberangan yang sepi, berjalan tanpa arah sambil menatap miris pada jalanan penuh kendaraan yang berada beberapa meter di bawahnya, apa lebih baik ia juga mati saja seperti perkataan Naruto, ia menjatuhkan tas dan kopernya sembarangan, menatap jalanan di bawahnya sekali lagi. ''Apa salahku? Bagaimana kalau kau yang ada di keadaan itu Hanabi? Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Serapuh inikah hubungan kita? Mungkin ini yang merupakan jalan terbaik bagiku.' Ujarnya dalam hati, dia mulai menaiki pagar pembatas lalu duduk sambil menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus membelai pipinya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang menaiki tangga jembatan penyeberangan menatap seorang gadis aneh duduk di pagar pembatas padahal itu kan dilarang karena berbahaya. Gadis aneh itu mulai melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pagar pembatas, 'Sedang apa gadis itu? Jangan-jangan…' entah apa yang mengomandonya, ia berlari kemudian menangkap tangan gadis itu dan menariknya sampai jatuh terduduk ke pangkuannya di atas jembatan.

"!"

"Hei, gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau bisa mati tahu!" Sasuke memarahi gadis itu. Gadis itu malah terisak pelan membuat Sasuke yang awalnya marah jadi kebingungan.

"Ke-kenapa? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, dan aku tidak akan menyusahkan kalian lagi." Hinata menangis sesenggukan membuat Sasuke makin bingung, "He-hei jangan menangis lagi." Ia mengusap air mata Hinata, tepat pada saat Hinata membuka matanya dan kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertemu, oniks yang gelap bertemu amethyst yang hampa, sama-sama menunjukkan rasa kesepian, selalu sendirian dan tidak diterima kehadirannya. Sasuke memeluk Hinata membiarkan gadis itu merasa aman dengannya, karena ia tahu Hinata juga kesepian, sama seperti dirinya. Hinata yang mulanya terkejut, menangis makin menjadi, membasahi pakaian Sasuke dengan air matanya, ia tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang.

Setelah menangis cukup lama Hinata dibawa Sasuke ke sebuah kafe di dekat jalan, "Uchiha Sasuke, kau?" Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya, Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sembab sekaligus menyelidik, dengan ragu ia menjawab, "H-hyuuga Hinata. Maaf merepotkanmu." Hening setelahnya, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan penasaran. Mengapa gadis ini duduk dengan nekat di pagar pembatas tadi.

"Yang tadi itu kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke, yang dibalas Hinata dengan tatapan sedih. "A-aku diasingkan oleh keluargaku. Lucu b-bukan? Hidup pun sudah tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik mati saja." Hinata tersenyum miris membeberkan rahasianya sendiri pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum miris walaupun cukup tertegun oleh pernyataan gadis itu, namun sebenarnya keadaan gadis itu tak jauh beda dengannya yang selalu dinomor duakan ayahnya, istilah kasarnya, tidak dianggap.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. Kita akan buat kehidupan yang baru, bagaimana? Kau tak perlu mati, cukup selalu ada untukku." Sasuke spontan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tanpa diproses dulu oleh otak jeniusnya.

"A-apa? Uchiha-san?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya atas penututan Sasuke yang aneh. Mereka baru bertemu sekali dan Sasuke sudah berani melamarnya secara tidak langsung? Kali ini dengan lebih tegas Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya, "Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membahagiakan mu, Hime."

Hinata membeku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, mencari kebohongan dalam mata Sasuke, apakah dia hanya bercanda dan berniat mempermainkan dirinya namun nihil.

Apa yang akan dijawab Hinata? Apakah ia akan menerima atau menolak? Sasuke masih menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar….

**T.B.C**

**Hohoho, akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan php-in readers, author update juga fict satu ini! #ketawa_nista *ditabok readers* Maafkan Ether yang telat update oke? Semoga readers suka dengan chap ini! Meski masih mewek-mewek gitu ceritanya. Hohoho, see you next chap! #ngibrit #dikejer_readers**

**Pojok balesan review:**

**Author tanpa nama: makasih, udah bagus belum?**

**Dyaar Otaku: Ayo baca lanjutannya**

** : maaf pendek. ini gimana?**

**Hinataholic: udah lanjut!**

**Jasmine Daisynoyuki: udah lanjut!**

**Oke, don't be a silent reader guys, please,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_**By: Ether-Chan**_

_**NB: please don't flame me**_


	4. The Traumatic Feeling

**Ether-chan presents:**

**Lost Then Found ©Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, SasuHina, AU, Rush Plot**

**New Summary: **

**Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajak Hinata tinggal di rumahnya. Akankah Hinata akan menerima ajakan itu saat dirinya sedang **_**dilemma**_** akan ketidakpastian? Akankah ia sadar tentang keberadaan orang yang menginginkan kehancurannya?**

"**Seseorang, tolong temukan aku?"**

'**Mampukah kau menerima sisi gelap dan aib ini?'**

**Enjoyy!**

**Chap. 3 Traumatic Feeling**

'Apa?!' pikir Hinata kaget. Ia hanya mampu meremas ujung pakaiannya. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu sekarang. Apa ia boleh menerima hal ini? Apakah ia pantas?

Tidak! Hinata tahu itu.

Rasa trauma yang ada mengalahkan keinginan Hinata untuk menerima pertolongan Sasuke. Saat ia ingin menolak, seketika otaknya mengulang peristiwa pembunuhan itu secara beruntun.

'**Kau pembunuh, Hinata!'**

'**Dasar pembunuh,'**

'**Hei, gadis bodoh, lebih baik kau mati saja!'**

'**Kau bukan kakakku!'**

Hinata memegangi kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya kasar. Ia takut, takut sekali. Perasaan itu kembali membayangi Hinata. Hinata berteriak histeris di kafe itu, membuat Sasuke dan tamu yang ada merasa terkejut.

"Arrggh! Hentikan, sakit…! Kepalaku sakit! _T-tasukete … tasukete kudasai_," Hinata meraung-raung sambil menangis ketakutan.

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Namun kali ini hal itu tidak berhasil, Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dan berlari keluar kafe. Belum jauh dari kafe itu, tubuh Hinata terasa lemas dan tubuhnya ambruk. Hinata pingsan, Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan membopong tubuhnya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Suigetsu, cepat datang ke sini!"

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di seberang kafe itu seorang pria blonde yang sedang merokok tampak mengamati Sasuke dengan Hinata.

"Ck, pengganggu! Harusnya, kau biarkan dia mati. Kau akan mati, Hyuuga Hinata!" ujarnya sambil memijak puntung rokok yang dihisapnya tadi.

…

Sasuke masih berada di samping Hinata. Hinata telah tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 jam sejak mereka tiba di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin. Dalam tidurnya Hinata masih saja menangis sesenggukan. Mata lavendernya yang tertutup terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air bening. Sasuke mengusap air mata itu perlahan.

"Bangunlah Hinata. Jangan takut, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Ya, Sasuke hanya mampu berkata begitu pada Hinata yang sedang tidak sadar. Seakan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hinata mulai tenang. Air matanya perlahan berhenti mengalir. Suara sesenggukan yang terdengar berganti menjadi deru napas teratur. Sasuke merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Ia membiarkan Hinata beristirahat dan pergi keluar.

"Siapa gadis itu?" seorang pria berambut keperakan bertanya pada Sasuke. Gigi-giginya yang runcing terlihat saat ia menyeringai.

Sasuke mendelik pada pria itu, "_Urusai_! Kembali ke perusahaan, sekarang!" hardik Sasuke, membuat bawahan kepercayaannya itu tersenyum makin lebar tetapi ia tetap menurut pada perintah pewaris Uchiha itu.

Sepergian Suigetsu, Sasuke kembali ke kamar dengan wajah cemas, "Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih saja menemani Hinata di kamar minimalis yang tertata rapi itu. Sembari meminum kopi dan membaca beberapa berkas pekerjaan yang diantarkan Suigetsu tadi di sebuah sofa, Sasuke sesekali menatap Hinata yang masih tidur dengan alunan napas teratur. Jemari Hinata sesekali bergerak gelisah, Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan memegang tangan Hinata, meremasnya lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

Bahwa Hinata tidak sendirian.

Hinata adalah orang asing, ya, Sasuke tahu betul akan kenyataan itu. Namun, entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan yang memaksanya melakukan ini. Ia tak mampu mengabaikan Hinata begitu saja, bisa-bisa gadis bertubuh ringkih ini hancur karena sebuah gejolak kecil dalam hidupnya. Hati dingin Sasuke sekalipun tergugah untuk menopang Hinata, memberikan sebuah kehangatan bagi Hinata yang berusaha untuk hidup sendirian.

Satu erangan halus, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"A-aku … di mana?"

"Di apartemenku. Kau masih ingat aku kan?"

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke-san, bukan?"

Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"_A-ano_, t-tanganmu?"

Sasuke melepas tangannya yang menggenggam jemari Hinata dengan gerakan canggung. Hinata meremas tangannya yang tadi digenggeam Sasuke, jujur saja, terasa hangat. Jauh lebih hangat dari sentuhan Hanabi ataupun pria yang sempat dicintainya dulu.

"Kau … baik-baik saja Hinata?"

"Ah, _h-hai_. M-maaf merepotkan aku akan segera pergi." Hinata baru saja akan turun dari ranjang kalau Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kau tak punya tempat untuk tinggal kan?"

"…"

"Hinata?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikanmu lebih dari ini. Aku membawa sial bagi orang yang ada di dekatku. Seorang pembawa sial lebih baik mati, Sasuke-san, atau setidaknya menghilang dari muka bumi. Bukankah begitu?" Hinata memakai nada miris dan menekankan nada bicara pada kata 'pembawa sial'.

Sasuke mendecih kasar lalu menarik Hinata ke pelukannya.

"Ap—, t-tolong lepaskan aku, Sasuke-san," Hinata meronta kecil lalu memukuli dada Sasuke karena takut.

"Hinata, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau seorang pembawa sial. Aku yang akan menunjukkan padamu kalau kau bukanlah seorang pembawa sial. Jadi berhentilah berkata seperti itu dan tinggallah bersamaku."

Hinata terdiam. Apa yang … baru saja dikatakan Sasuke?

"_A-ano sa_, tidak baik berucap seperti itu pada orang yang baru kau kenal Sasuke-san. Kau tidak mengenalku jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang yang telah mengenalku." Kata-kata pahit dilontarkan Hinata agar Sasuke mau menyerah.

'Kau terlalu baik untuk seorang pembunuh sepertiku.'

"Meski aku tak mengenalmu, aku juga tak bisa melepasmu begitu saja. Aku yang akan jadi tempat sandaranmu, _Hime_. Aku yang akan menjagamu."

Hinata terkesiap lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, "J-jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku—"

"—pembunuh. Aku membunuh tunangan adikku sendiri. Apakah kau masih menerimaku meski kukatakan itu?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Gadis di depannya ini adalah seorang pembunuh? Tapi saat itu juga Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata menahan tangisnya saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengatakan itu. Lalu mengapa kau terlihat tak rela mengatai dirimu sendiri seorang pembunuh? Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya dengan wajah tenang bak psikopat ataupun dengan ekspresi hal itu kau sengajakan? Kenapa kau tak tertawa sadis sambil mengacungkan apa saja yang bisa melukai ke wajah Sasuke?

"Aku akan menanggungnya sebagai bebanku juga."

Hinata menggeleng dengan mata berurai bulira air mata.

" Jadi, Hinata, apakah kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Hinata tak tahu mengapa matanya basah? Atau kenapa hatinya terasa hangat? Atau kenapa ia tak bisa lagi meronta dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke? Kenapa juga pelukan itu sama seperti pelukan Ayah dan Ibu saat ia kecil dulu. Kenapa?

"Apa kau mau menerimaku dengan keadaan ini?"

Apa kau bisa menerima aib ini?

"Ya, aku yang akan menjagamu."

…

Di sebuah lorong gelap yang sempit dan bau, dua orang pria berkumpul di sana. Salah seorang menyodorkan foto kepada pria satunya. Salah seorangnya mendecih pelan.

"Cih, bagaimana?"

"Dia tinggal dengan seorang pemuda. Itu orangnya, yang ada di foto. Aku belum tahu pasti, tapi kelihatannya dia seorang Uchiha."

"Sial! Jangan biarkan terlalu lama. Pemuda itu bisa saja membuat rencana kita terhambat, Uchiha bukanlah musuh yang baik bagi kelangsungan hidup kita."

"Aku mengerti, tapi hal ini menyusahkan sekali, kau tahu?"

"Itu resiko kita melakoni profesi ini. Yang penting lakukan yang terbaik, jangan ada kesalahan."

"Aku tahu. Kita harus melenyapkan gadis itu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sebulan bukan?"

"Kau benar. Perintah langsung dari—"

"—Uzumaki Naruto."

**To Be Continued …**

**A/N: Uyee! Akhirnya aku bisa juga update fanfiksi satu ini. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya telat abis! #dilemparkejurang Jujur saja, saya sempat menderita WB (Writer's Block) untuk melanjutkan cerita yang terlanjur bertema berat ini dan memang … sangat sulit rasanya. Saya tidak bisa janji untuk update kilat, tapi setidaknya saya tidak akan mendiscontinue fanfic ini.**

**Btw, saya aneh ya? Hari valentine malah ngupdate yang mewek-mewek. -,- #dihajarmassa**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang masih mau membaca dan mereview, saya juga mohon maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu dan updatenya super telat. #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan lapang dada, **

**tapi saya katakan 'tidak' untuk flame,**

**So,**

**Mind to,**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**?**

**Berastagi, Sumut, 14 Februari 2015 **

**Ether-chan**


End file.
